


Korrasami Month

by drizzlemesane



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Korra is an awkward dork, Korrasami Month 2k15, Prompt Fic, Tags May Change, so is Asami apparently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drizzlemesane/pseuds/drizzlemesane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempt at Korrasami Month 2015!  Going to tryyyy for a story for every prompt, including the alternates.</p>
<p>T rating is primarily for language.  I highly doubt any smut will happen since I fail at writing it, but if it does, rating will be upped.</p>
<p>1st - 3rd Autumn (Workout)<br/>4th - 6th Superheroes (Future AU)<br/>5th - 9th Warm (Neighbors)<br/>10th - 12th Anniversary (Roommates)<br/>13th - 15th Spirit World (Rain)<br/>16th - 18th Love (Hogwarts AU)<br/>19th - 21st Costumes / Masquerade Ball (Library)<br/>22nd - 24th Smile (Sorry)<br/>25th - 27th Adoption (Storms)<br/>28th - 30th Hands (1920s-40s AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-3 Autumn:  The Perfect Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> For some insane reason I've decided to try my hand at Korrasami month. I have no illusions of actually getting to all the prompts (especially since I have ideas for almost all of the main and alternate prompts) or getting everything up on time. I worked more than 80 hours last week, I'll probably work even more in my last two weeks, and I'm moving on the 12th.
> 
> There really won't be time for any editing so apologies in advance for typos/some rough writing. Also for being a comma whore.
> 
> I did this whole POV switching thing that I actually had a lot of fun with; typically I just do 3rd person omniscient for everything. Hopefully you guys like it.

Asami loved autumn.  The leaves were changing - her favorite color, red, dominating over the other yellow and orange hues.  The weather was pleasant, never too hot, and only truly chilly after the sun had gone down, when she could simply curl up in front of the fireplace with her sketchbook.

She smiled as she entered the pumpkin patch, sipping the last bit of hot chocolate contentedly from her to-go cup before tossing it in a can near the entrance.  She skipped the first few rows of tiny pumpkins and gourds, heading to the rows further back displaying the large carving pumpkins.  Asami was determined to find the perfect specimen.  This year's would be her best jack-o-lantern yet.

She was an engineer, after all.  Years of studying and hands-on practice with anything containing an engine had prepared her for this.

She was going to carve the shit out of a pumpkin.

\---

Korra hated autumn.  Her favorite color, blue, was nowhere to be seen amongst the thousands of fallen leaves clogging up the streets and sidewalks.  It was still too hot for her Southern blood.

To make things worse, she was being dragged by her supposed best friends, Mako and Bolin, to a pumpkin patch.  They were determined to make her participate in this weird Republic City tradition of cutting faces out of big orange vegetables.

_Are pumpkins vegetables?_   Korra shook the thought away, grumbling as she followed her friends through rows and rows of the maybe-vegetables.

She already couldn't wait to get this carving shit over with.

\---

Asami carefully inspected dozens of pumpkins, trying to tune out the two rather loud guys and complaining girl that were in the next row over.  The specimen needed to be perfect in every way; large without being gigantic - or else just gutting it would take far too long - round, no moldy spots or too many wrinkles.

She picked up a possible contender, though she frowned when the bottom sunk in against her fingers.  "Too close to spoiling," she muttered, moving on.

"Guys, seriously, just pick one.  What does it matter?"  Asami's eyebrow twitched at the girl's words.  She ignored the shorter guy's response, focusing back on the assortment of pumpkins in front of her.  She ruled out another dozen, at least, for various reasons.  Mold, broken or dried out stems, not flat enough on the bottom to stand up.  She grumbled under her breath, moving to the next row to try her luck there.

\---

Korra had stopped listening to Bolin's pumpkin speech a while ago.  She inched slowly away from the brothers, idly wondering how long it would take them to notice her absence.  Even the usually-boring Mako ("Stoic.  Serious.  Not boring," he would defend) was absorbed in finding the perfect pumpkin.

She shoved her hands in her pockets, wandering down the row of maybe-vegetables, still wondering what the deal was.  If you were going to cut it open and carve the hell out of it, what did it matter what it looked like to begin with?

"Not heavy enough.  Argh! Huge mold spot."  Korra came to a halt as a grumbling voice caught her attention, eyes going wide when she found the source.  The most gorgeous woman she had ever laid eyes on -

\- was agonizing over the perfect pumpkin, just like her idiot friends.

\---

"You're really into this pumpkin thing."

Asami looked up at the voice, her breath catching at the sight of absolutely beautiful blue eyes.  She fought the urge to blush, smirking up at who she recognized as the complaining girl from a few minutes ago.  "You're not, I take it.  Just pick one?  Blasphemy."

Blue-Eyed Pumpkin Hater reached up to scratch the back of her neck, dark cheeks lighting up a bit with a blush.  "You heard that, huh?"

"Hard to miss.  You and your friends are pretty loud," the engineer replied, standing up and realizing how much taller she was than Blue Eyes.  "I'm Asami."

"Asami," the shorter girl said quietly, as if testing out how it rolled off her tongue.  Asami couldn't stop her blush, this time, liking very much how it sounded.  "Pretty name for a pretty girl," Pumpkin Hater continued before she sputtered, cheeks glowing, as if it had slipped out before her brain could catch up.

_This idiot is pretty damn cute_ , the engineer couldn't help but think.

"Thanks," she said out loud, smirk fading into a smile.  "Can I get your name or should I just keep thinking of you as Pumpkin Hater?"

The girl's face scrunched up adorably at 'Pumpkin Hater.'  "It's not that I hate them, I just don't get why it has to be so perfect," she mumbled.  "Um, Korra, I mean.  My name's Korra."

\---

Far-too-serious-about-pumpkins Asami held her hand out; Korra shook it gently with her own, feeling a jolt of electricity shoot down her arm at the feeling of Asami's soft yet callused skin.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Korra.  Even if you don't understand the importance of a perfect pumpkin."  She couldn't stop herself from grinning like an idiot when the taller girl winked at her.

"Well, maybe you could explain it to me," Korra suggested slyly, mentally patting herself on the back for not acting like a bumbling, blushing idiot for once.  Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Bolin pouting, having finally noticed she'd disappeared mid-speech.  Mako - wonderful, amazing Mako - grabbed his younger brother's arm to stop him from coming over.

Asami grinned, crouching down next to one of the pumpkins.  Somehow, listening to the other girl explain about a green stem meaning a freshly harvested pumpkin or how a good one should feel heavier than it looks was much more enjoyable than hearing it from Bolin.

As Asami explained, they meandered through the orange rows, each searching for their perfect carving pumpkin.

\---

"Ooh, what about that one?" Korra's eyes lit up as she crouched down next to a large, round pumpkin.  Asami giggled, loving how enthusiastic she was all of the sudden.

She joined Korra on the ground, looking her choice over with a critical eye.  She flipped it over, pretending not to notice Korra's blush as she grabbed a dark-skinned hand.  "You have to press down here and make sure it's firm," the engineer explained, guiding Korra's fingertips to the orange surface.  "If it gives too easily, it's not fresh enough and will rot way too soon."

"So this one's good then?" the blue-eyed girl asked.  She grinned at Asami's nod.  "Looks like you found your pumpkin, then."

"Nah, you spotted it.  Looks like you found yours."  Korra looked like she was going to argue, so Asami tossed it gently to her, forcing the shorter girl to cradle it carefully in her (very, very toned) arms.  "C'mon, now we go find mine."

\---

It took another ten minutes to find Asami's pumpkin.  Korra sort of wished it had taken a lot longer; she didn't want to part ways with her gorgeous new friend yet.  She could see Mako and Bolin toting their own pumpkins towards the small gift shop to check out, though, which meant it was time to go.

"Hey Asami?"

"Hrm?"

"You can say no but I was wondering if you wanted to come to this stupid pumpkin carving thing we're having tonight.  It's just the boys and Opal, Bolin's girlfriend, and me so it's not really a party or anything but there'll be booze and food and I've never actually carved one of these things so I figured you could maybe show me how and - " _Oh my Raava you idiot shut up stop talking, you're rambling, you dumbass._ " - it'd be kind of funny to make Mako the fifth wheel because he's so awkward - " _Shut up Korra you dumb little shit stop talking_ " - I mean not that he'd be a fifth wheel because that would imply we were gonna be there together like a date so I guess more like we would all three be wheels?  Okay so maybe the wheel analogy doesn't really work here - " _Korra if you don't shut up right now I swear you're getting punched in the face by your own fist._

Korra's jaw snapped shut as she finally listened to...herself.

"I mean.  Um.  Party?"

Asami nodded, holding a hand over her mouth to stop from giggling.  "Give me your phone," she said through a few snickers that managed to escape.

Korra handed her phone over, watching in silence as the taller girl put her number in.  She remained silent, not sure if the word vomit would start again if she tried to speak.  She took her phone back, shoving it back in her pocket while awkwardly fumbling with her pumpkin in a one-armed grip.

"Text me the time and the address and I'll be there," Asami said, walking towards the gift shop.  "And Korra?" she called over her shoulder.  At Korra's inquisitive eyebrow, she added, "I'd love to make Mako be the fifth wheel."

Korra stood there in stunned silence, a dumb grin creeping up on her face, until long after the green-eyed beauty had disappeared to make her purchase.  The brothers finally came back to retrieve her, having to practically drag her to the gift shop to pay.

Maybe autumn wasn't such a dumb season, after all.

\---

Asami toted her pumpkin to the parking lot, smiling as she secured it in her trunk.

Autumn was definitely her favorite season.


	2. 1-3 Workout: Damn Sweaty Goddesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so much better at Korra and Asami being super awkward dorks because I am one. There's a little bit of Asami being sexy at the end and I started blushing writing it. Why am I so awkwarrrrrd?

Asami jogged down the street toward the twenty-four hour fitness center, grumbling under her breath.  It had been two weeks since the gym in her apartment complex had flooded, and they had yet to fix all of the water damage and reopen it.  Two weeks since she'd had to give up the solitude of working out in a room that no one ever used.  She swore if the maintenance man didn't fix it soon, she would do it herself.

It wasn't that she wasn't a social person.  Working out was just a very solitary affair for her; it always had been.  Not to mention she had to put up with being hit on by overly-muscled (more than likely with the aid of steroids), completely full of themselves men.

The only bright side to having to switch to a public gym was -

Asami grinned.  _She's here._

Perched at the end of the seat of the bench press, looking like she'd just finished a set lifting around double Asami's own weight, was a girl.

But not just any girl.  She was the dark-skinned, icy blue-eyed, sweaty, very well toned, and very nearly naked girl that Asami was fairly certain was her soulmate.

Sure, they'd never spoken, and she didn't even know her name. Bah, petty details.

Asami gathered her courage, hoping to fix both those things today.

_Come on, Sato.  You got this.  She's just a girl.  No, the most absolutely beautiful and sexy woman you've ever laid eyes on.  Still.  You've faced boardrooms full of old men who think they're smarter and better at business than you and put them to shame.  This is nothing._

She stepped closer to the weight bench, immediately catching the shorter girl's attention.

_Just say hi.  All you have to do._

Her resolve immediately crumbled at the crooked grin sent her way.  She managed nothing but a weak smile - that probably looked more like a grimace - in return.

Then Blue-Eyes opened her mouth, and Asami thought she might faint right there.

"Hi.  You're new around here, aren't you?  I've only seen you coming here the last couple weeks."

_Fuck.  That voice.  Can she stop being more perfect?  Oh shit Asami you were supposed to say something here. Now she's looking at you funny._

"Sorry, is that weird?  It's just that you're really beautiful and I'm sure I would have noticed you before so I figured you just started coming in..."

_Oh spirits now she's blushing.  She really can't get any more adorable or perfect can she?  Shit, you're still just staring at her like an idiot.  Words, Sato.  You're good at those._

"Oh, um, apartment flooded.  Had to come somewhere new."

Blue-Eyes raised an eyebrow, clearly confused by what the place she lived flooding had to do with where she worked out.  "Um, is everything okay?  Do you have somewhere to live until they get it fixed...?"

Asami shook herself.  "Sorry no um.  I meant the gym at my apartment flooded."

Blue-Eyes' bright grin returned.  "Oh, okay, that's a relief.  I'm Korra, by the way."

Then Korra made the mistake of standing up.  Yes, Asami had seen her enough to know she was gorgeous, but never from this close up.  At the sight of her standing there, only a few feet away, sweat dripping down her chest only to disappear beneath her sports bra, Asami felt her tongue melting.

"Uh, um, Asami," she choked out, though she was fairly certain the epic garbling of her own name came out sounding like "Ass-mee."  She took a step in the direction of the row of elliptical machines.  "I should um.  Go.  Workout.  It's what I'm here for, after all."  She followed this with a choked laugh.

She didn't miss the slight falter in Korra's smile.  "Oh, well, okay.  Guess I'll get back to it, too.  But it was nice meeting you, Asami."

Asami, both equally impressed with Korra's ability to understand her and disgusted with her inability to interact like a normal human, hurried away, nearly tripping over the edge of a mat on the floor.

_Abso-fucking-lutely brilliant job, Sato._

\---

Asami held back a groan, resisting the urge to punch this dude in the face.  She'd been finishing up wiping the sweat off her elliptical when one of the ever-so-lovely meat heads (that somehow think their bodies are a gift from the spirits) had come up and started hitting on her.

She'd been racking her brain for a way to get away from him for at least five minutes, but was coming up empty.  She blamed Korra and her damn gorgeous but brain melting smile.

"Pretty lady like you shouldn't have to workout if she's got a strong man like me to -"

She tensed when a strong arm curled around her waist.  She was about to rip the arm off and toss him aside, when she caught a flash of blue, realizing that it wasn't the creep in front of her trying to make a move.

_Korra._

"Hey babe," Korra interjected, cutting off the guy in front of them.  "This guy bothering you?"

Then she kissed her.

She kissed Asami.  On the mouth.  With lips.  Small but unbelievably soft lips.

It was over far, far too soon.

Korra gently squeezed her hip, the pressure bringing her back to her senses enough to remind her she now had to act her part.

"Oh, no, sweetie.  Just sharing some workout tips.  He was just leaving, right?"

Asami prayed he took the hint before the tingling sensation in her lips reduced her to a puddle on the floor.

"Oh, right, sorry.  Didn't realize...I'll be going," the man said roughly, hurrying to the opposite side of the gym.

"I'm so sorry!" Korra exclaimed as soon as he was out of earshot.  "It's just you looked like you might kill the guy and I didn't want you going to jail before I got to ask you out on a date and that was the first thing I could think of to get rid of him."

"It's okay.  It worked and I can't say I minded," Asami said, cheeks heating up in a blush.  "Wait, you wanted to ask me out?"

"Well, yeah," Korra mumbled adorably.  She seemed to finally notice her arm still around Asami's waist, pulling it away hurriedly and scratching the back of her neck with it, instead.  "You're really gorgeous and you make me so nervous and I've wanted to talk to you for days so I'm so glad you walked over to me today because I'm not sure I could have worked up the nerve."

" _I_ make _you_ nervous?" Asami asked incredulously.

"Well, I mean, yeah.  Have you seen you?"

"Have you seen _you_?" Asami countered, pleased to see Korra's cheeks turn red.  "One sec, okay?"

She hurried over to the customer service desk, getting a pen and post-it from one of the employees and scribbling down her number.  She headed back over to Korra.

_You're doing great, Sato.  Much better than whatever the hell you want to call that earlier.  Time to go in for the kill.  Seal the deal.  You got this._

Her nerves made her hesitate for only a few moments, before she reminded herself that Korra seemed to be just as attracted to her.

"Call me.  This is just a preview of what might happen if you do."

She pressed up close to the shorter girl, sliding the note into the waistband of Korra's shorts and placing a quick, but searing kiss on her darker lips.  She let her fingers linger beneath the hem for just a moment before pulling away and turning her back.

She grabbed her towel, flipping it over her shoulder as she sauntered towards the exit.  She could practically feel Korra's eyes glued to her ass and the extra sway she added to her hips.

_Very, very rocky start, Sato.  But you've still got it._

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to point out too that by the time I finished writing this, "pumpkin" didn't seem like a real word anymore.


End file.
